Darme Raskudria
The Darme Raskudria, the religion of the Sultanate of Raj, is a unique faith that draws on influences from Bellakar's Kâthasaptha and the Chyan religion Shavennan, as well as an indigenous shamanic tradition that predates the rise of the Everlasting Sun Empire. History Darme Raskudria was originally founded by the sage Rajankwed, who reformed the polytheistic traditions of the Rajians into a nontheistic, experiental-based faith. He was said to have achieved enlightenment under a Baobab, and planned on staying there until the creator of the current world-cycle(Luonnotar) convinced him to share his revelations for the betterment of mankind. His first sermon at Toor M'zab started a cascade, as the new religion quickly caught on. By the tile Rajankwed died and entered the sacred realm of Hare Njjurtsag, the faith was dominant across Raj. Basic Teachings The Darme Raskudria has three main basic teachings that define it from other religions. The Emerald Triquetra, or the Three Anchors, of Vaianar(the great Teacher, both Rajankwed and previous and later enlightened beings), Darme(the teaching) and Kshetra(the holy community) act as refuges for the followers of Darme Raskudria. The Four Realities comprise the framework of ideas on the nature of reality. The First states that suffering cannot be avoided, and is a natural consequence of existence. The second states that suffering is caused by desire for constantness, the strong lust for things to remain the same, while nothing is ever permanent. The third states that suffering can be ended by releasing the fetters of desire, and entering a state of mind known as Njjurtsag(or Flamesfall) where one is fully in tune with the fluid nature of existence. The fourth lays out a path for Njjurtsag, known as the Septial Way, which is the third of the Three Teachings. The Septial Way consists of seven leaves, seven components that must be practiced to reach Njjuntsag. The first, true sight, involves insight into the flowing nature of reality. It is paired with the second, true thought, which involves the reasons of practice and a general good will to all existence. True word involves abstinence from lies and from hateful speech, and is paired with both true doing and true economics. True doing involves actualizing the teaching, being kind and helping others, and working towards he betterment of all. True economics involves both free and fair trade and an emphasis on sharing of resources, as well as an optional but encouraged teaching of vegetarianism. True work involves effort and dedication to spiritual practice, and is paired with True awareness. True awareness is at the height of practice, and consists of many meditations, both formally organized and the living, breathing meditation of simply being at one with the present. Cosmology Raskudrian cosmology centers around the cyclical nature of existence, and a general disdain for gods. This current world was said to be created by Luonnotar, the last deity to survive the cataclysmic end of the last world. He created fifteen archangels (or Valar) to aid his cause, but their order soon collapsed due to infighting. Luonnotar created the humans and other races in his heaven of the Canopy, but cast them out when they grew arrogant similarly to the archangels. The Tsaa Nuxalh, or Bonobos, were a tribe related to the humans who were not cast out, but willingly chose to descend to the mortal world out of compassion for their fallen brethren the men, dwarves, and elves. After death, Raskudrians are said to be judged buy the Great Court(the few archangels who remained loyal to Luonnontar), and then reborn in different social classes depending on their actions in the previous life. Despite this, discrimination based on social class is strictly forbidden in Raskudrian teaching.Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Religions